Electronic circuits may include individual electronic components, such as resistors, transistors, capacitors, inductors, and diodes, among others, connected by conductive wires or traces through which electric current can flow. Electronic circuits may be constructed using discrete components, or more commonly integrated in an integrated circuit (IC) where the components and interconnections are formed on a common substrate, such as silicon.